A Walk Down Memory Road
by Blissful Carnation
Summary: After Kevin and Edds fallout,they both find themselves at a counselor. Both reflecting on past events,leading up to their relationship right now. Warning,cloudy with a chance of Kevedd.


I

Can't

Believe

You!

I tried my best to dodge all the objects being thrown at me. A shoe ended up hitting me right in my forehead. Rubbing my sore spot,I looked into the eyes of my attacker.

Smoldering ebony hair,slight frame yet a bit curvy,impeccable fashion sense,and the coldest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You!" I backed away as the beauty came towards me. "You,have a lot of nerve coming back here." He growled out,I flinched under every word thrown at me. "You cheating!" I moved out of the way in time as another shoe came my way. "Good for nothing!" Another shoe flew at me,this time I caught it. "Bastard!" This time an heavier object was thrown my way,I did a tuck and roll and avoided the object.

"Why did I ever think we had a chance?!" I whipped my head,at my boy-friend. "E-edd,w-what do you mean? Had a chance?" Edd slowly turned his head toward me,and snarled. Dropping his weapon he walked towards the door,walking out and slamming it. Silence filled the room. Looking around I saw a complete mess. It looked like war had started and never ended. Pictures thrown on the floor,glass everywhere,and a ring thrown to the floor.

I walked over to it and picked it up,grasping it in my hand I fell to the floor. Tears escaping my eyes,I tried making them stop but couldn't. They flowed and flowed until I couldn't cry any more. I had exhausted myself,I laid on the floor curled up into a ball. A mess surrounded me,but I didn't care.

 _How could you do this to me?_

 _You said you loved me!_

 _I trusted you and gave us a chance._

 _But in the end,you!_

 _Broke my heart...LEAVE!_

Sobs racked my body as I cried my self to sleep.

 _How could I?_

 _I loved him!_

 _He trusted me and gave us a chance._

 _But in the end,I!_

 _Broke his heart...TYPICAL!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Heading out into the warm summers night,I walked to Eddy's door. I just needed to clear my head,and get a little advice.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**  
 **BOOM BO-**

"WHAT!" I jumped back,and looked down on the floor sheepishly. "My apologies Eddy,I didn't intend to knock so hard." Eddy rolled his eyes and cocked a smirk." What are you doing here,I thought you would be at home with jockstrap." Eddy added with disgust. I shook my head and wiped away a stray tear. "No,no Eddy,not tonight but I must ask if it's okay if I stay the night? Kevin and I had a little fall out. I don't want to be a burden towa-," Eddy held up his hand and took me outside,walking us upstairs.

"Mom,Dad if ya need us,we'll be upstairs." A loud response came from as she called back an okay. Looking around the room,I looked for a place to sit. I've been in Eddys room thousands of times,but never liked sitting on his bed or couch. Surrounding me were posters of naked women posing on cars.

"Huh,that's new." Eddy hummed back a response and looked at me,I shook my head dismissing him. "So,uh sockhead. You gonna tell me why you're here,banging on my door like a mad-man?" I sighed and looked at the floor,memories of our fight replayed in my mind. "Sockhead?" I hummed and turned my head. Eddy had sheer concern in his eyes,I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Kevin,cheated on me."

...

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

Hearing the jingle of keys,unlock the front door I turned my head towards to see Edd. He had a frown on his,and confusion in his eyes.

I watched as Edd try to avoid the mess around him,muttering messy repeatedly. Slowly sitting up,I put a hand to my pounding head. After Edd left,I went all out and drank most of Edds dads beer. Nazz came over after she heard all the yelling coming from here,and witnessed me in my drunkened state. She stayed and comforted me,but she left after an hour of me rambling. Getting on my knees,I slowly got on my feet. Taking one step in front of me,I walked to Edds room. Knocking on the door,I head a faint 'come in'. Entering I saw Edd on his bed,laying face down. His room was also trashed.

"Edd,baby I ne-"

"Don't call me baby,I am not your baby." Even though I predicted that was going to happen,I was still taken back by it. Sighing I went to go sit on his bed,we sat in silence for awhile. Not wanting to talk,I started rubbing circled into his back. He tensed,but didn't move away. I had a tiny smile on my face,before Edd rolled over.

Hurt blue,met gloomy green

"You cheated on me." He said using a monotone voice,I could just barely hear the hurt in his voice. I looked away and nodded. Turning my head back,I met icy blue eyes.

"You cheated on me!" This time he used more power to his voice. Whimpering he rolled back on his stomach. I could feel my heart shattering as each second passed by. After awhile Edd stood up and went to leave. I let him leave,but seeing a hint of purple on his neck I went and grabbed his hand. He tried getting out of my grip,but I tightened it.

"Where did you get that hickey from?" Edd yanked and let put a deep growl. "It doesn't matter,all you need to know is that,it wasn't **your** love bite!" Getting annoyed,I tightened my grip some more,and turned Edd around to look at me I didn't stop till,I heard the whimpers come from Edd,letting go he landed with a thud. Edd kept his eyes on the ground,and I frowned as I got up to leave.

Leaving,I felt a slight tug,pull on my shirt. Stopping but not turning around,I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at Edd. Tears pricked in his eyes,as he mumbled out something softly. "Can you repeat that?" Turning around I faced a red Edd,tears streaming down his face,letting out strained sobs. Immediately,sat on the ground and pulled him into a hug. He didn't wrap his arms around me,but only sobbed even more.

Soon after Edd had calmed down,he backed away and wiped away some tears.

"I want **us** to work,no lies,no cheating,just you and me,"

"I do too just le-" Edd put a his hand over my mouth,I fought the urge to lick it.

"No,no listen to me first," Edd looked at me and I nodded. Taking his hand off my mouth he wiped it on his pants. A faint smile,spread across his face.

"I didn't want to do this,but this may benefit us." I raised a brow and nodded my head,motioning him to go on.

"Would you like to see a counselor."

* * *

 **Hi! I see no need for introductions so lets get to the basics. Thank you for reading,it would be cool if you left a review. Constructive criticism is okay too. Thank you once again,bye.**


End file.
